1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fabrication of fiberglass articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to fabricate fiberglass articles having smooth surfaces on all sides. Tyhurst, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,210,230 and 3,334,001, describes layup molding techniques for fabricating laminated plastic parts having such smooth exterior surfaces.
According to this method, at least two sections are fabricated by first applying a smooth or gel coat to a mold. A fiber reinforced thermosetting plastic coating is then applied to the gel coat. After the fiber reinforced coating has polymerized, a bonding coating such as a resin is applied to one of the sections and the two sections are then brought together such that their rough surfaces, at least one of which is coated with a bonding agent, are in contact. The sections are then subjected to slight pressure while the bonding coating is allowed to cure. According to both of the Tyhurst methods, this slight compressive force is exerted by pushing down on the joint sections with the mold used to form one of the sections. After the bonding coating has cured, the molded article can be removed from the molds.